


RIPPA JACK

by Loisterransbradbury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Blade, Gen, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loisterransbradbury/pseuds/Loisterransbradbury
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves with  help in  defeating Abaddon and  removing the Mark of Cain from some very unusual and surprising allies including a hell hound.





	RIPPA JACK

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I thought I would try my hand at writing an episode of Supernatural. Please bear in mind that I wrote this way before the Jack we know was even a twinkle in the Supernatural writers imaginations.

TEASER

EXT. DAY. AUSTRALIAN OUTBACK. 

A willie willie (small cyclonic dust storm) is moving  
parallel with a car driving on the open road and keeping  
pace.

INT. CAR.

A WOMAN, mid-thirties, her face showing her stress. Looks  
over to a MAN of similar age who is driving. His shirt  
sleeves are rolled up to his elbow to show raised  
markings/tattoos all over his arms.

WOMAN  
They found us. Please tell me we  
are close. We can save her?

The man does not answer but raises his voice so a young GIRL  
in the back can hear him. He takes glances at her through the  
rear view mirror.

MAN  
JACK. Remember what we told you?

He sees her nod her head through the mirror. The woman turns  
and smiles at the girl.

WOMAN  
Sweetie. It's time. 

JACK nods her head, takes a quick look at the willie willie  
and back at the woman.

Jack unbuckles her seat belt and moves to kneel between the  
passenger seat and her own. 

She pushes a button on the front of her seat. The top of the  
seat pops up a little and Jack opens it like the lid to a  
travel trunk to reveal a compartment.

She climbs in and closes the lid behind her.

The woman turns back to face the front of the car.

The man takes a quick look at the growing willie willie and  
pushes the accelerator once more, pushing the car to its  
limits. 

As the car speeds up it gets buffeted by the willie willie.

WOMAN (CONT'D)  
We close?

MAN  
Not close enough.

INT. DAY. CAR. INSIDE SECRET COMPARTMENT.

Jack, curled up in a fetal position is getting rocked around  
as the car is hit by unseen forces. 

She squishes her eyes tightly closed but does not make  
another sound except to let out a groan when the car lands  
hard and stops moving.

Jack opens her eyes and strains to see or hear anything. All  
is silent for a few moments.

Then she hears the woman shouting and then scream a blood  
curdling scream.

Jack jumps a little as she hears something thump against the  
car. 

Jack also hears someone laughing.

She covers her mouth to stop her cries as markings/tattoos  
appear on her skin and then sink into her skin and disappear.

EXT. DAY. AUSTRALIAN OUTBACK. BANK OF RIVER.

An elderly Aboriginal MAN crouched by the river, slowly  
stands and looks over his shoulder as a strange howl echoes  
across the outback. 

His sleeveless shirt reveals the dark skin of his people as  
well as the similar markings of the man in the car.

EXT. DAY. AUSTRALIAN OUTBACK. BESIDE CAR.

The elderly Aboriginal now stands next to the upturned car.  
The woman's body lays crumpled against the car. The man's  
body has been cut in two. The pieces lay further away from  
the car. 

He takes a step closer to the car. 

He waits a moment and then utters some ancient words and the  
crumpled back door of the car opens. 

He steps closer again, bending inside and with the same  
ancient words opens the secret compartment. 

INT. CAR. INSIDE SECRET COMPARTMENT.

Jack blinks several times as the daylight hits her eyes.

She focuses on the man looking down at her. 

JACK  
Have the demons gone Uncle?

UNCLE nods and holds out his hand for Jack to take. 

She speaks as she places her small hand into his.

JACK (CONT'D)  
They took Mum and Dad didn't they?

Uncle nods. 

ACT ONE

TWENTY FOUR YEARS LATER

INT. NIGHT. MOTEL ROOM.

SAM and DEAN are fast asleep. Sam is peaceful. Dean is  
dreaming. He is restless.

Uncle appears at the side of his bed. Stares at him for a few  
moments then bends over and whispers into his ear.

UNCLE  
She will take what she will take.  
You will give it.

Dean wakes with a start his eyes flashing around the room  
looking for Uncle. Uncle is no longer there. 

Dean swings his legs to the side of the bed and sits up,  
taking a deep calming breath and unconsciously rubbing his  
arm where the Mark of Cain resides. 

EXT. DAY. MOTEL PARKING LOT. DEAN'S CAR.

Sam and Dean are placing their bags into the boot(trunk) of the car.  
Dean is about to say something to Sam when he sees Uncle  
standing further down the parking lot. Dean stares intently  
making Sam turn around.

DEAN  
Tell me you see him Sam?

As they keep watching Uncle simply vanishes.

EXT. DAY. MEN OF LETTERS HQ.

A pair of tan bloodstone boot covered feet stand at the  
entrance to the Men of Letters HQ. The door opens and they  
step over the threshold. 

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ - LATER.  
DAY 1  
DEAN / ADULT JACK / SAM 

Female/JACK sitting with feet on table and chair tilted back  
just a little so the front legs are off the round. 

She is wearing dark coloured moleskin trousers, a checkered  
stockman's long sleeved shirt, the tan bloodstone boots and  
an Akubra hat covering her face and a Driza Bone jacket slung  
over the chair, its hem dragging on the ground. 

She is relaxed, arms folded across her chest. discarded food  
plates and empty beer bottles next to her feet on the table. 

The noise of Dean and Sam entering and coming down the stairs  
makes her remove the hat from her face, throwing it casually  
onto the table, letting her long brown hair fall free. 

She opens her eyes to reveal they are blue.

Seeing her, Dean and Sam both pull out their knives.

Unperturbed Jack speaks.

JACK  
Was expecting you two bush rangers  
days ago. Raided the tucker box and  
cracked open a few coldies. What  
you do, catch a ride on a weary  
wombat?

Dean and Sam purposely step a little closer to each other and  
to her. 

She stands, as tall as Dean, then casually sits on the edge  
of the table. 

Dean pulls out his gun and points it at her as she moves.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Don't have a spaz Deano. You'll  
need just a bit more than those to  
tame this sheila. 

Both men go to say something and she stops them.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I'm not the enemy. 

She gestures to her whole body.

JACK (CONT'D)  
A cobber.. Fair dinkum. A good guy.

She stands, moving seductively closer to Sam and Dean,  
Smiling cheekily.

JACK (CONT'D)  
(sighs)  
Aww come on.(pause).If I was the  
bad guy you'd be dingo bait  
already.

Quickly getting behind Sam, she disarms him then puts his own  
knife against his throat. 

Dean is taken by surprise, tightens his grip on the hilt of  
his knife and gun, pointing both at Jack, glaring at her.

Sam holds his breath.

JACK (CONT'D)  
(sweetly)  
See.

Simultaneously she removes the knife from Sam's throat,  
kissing him gently on the cheek, then patting him on the back  
and giving him back his knife.

Sam turns the knife over in his hand as if he has never seen  
it before. Giving Dean a 'what the' look. 

Dean still glaring angrily at her, still with knife and gun  
pointed at her.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Deano, mate. Settle. I'm here to  
help.

Dean frowns, clenches his jaw and barks his words.

DEAN  
Help! Help with what! I want  
answers! Who the hell are you? Why  
are you here!? Where the hell did  
you come from?! And how the hell  
did you get in?

She smiles at Sam while sitting back down on the edge of the  
table. 

JACK  
Tall, silent type, that you Sambo? 

She looks back to Dean and sighs.

JACK (CONT'D)  
The who. (Pause). Name's Jacqueline  
Rebekah Reece, Jack. Folks back  
home call me Rippa, Rippa Jack.  
R.I.P.P.A

Sam and Dean throw each other confused and stunned looks.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I'm a hunter. The why. Was track'n  
a (pause) a demon and the flam'n  
thing jumped a lift in a bloody sky  
jockey.(pause) You Know, a pilot.  
Figured it would find new digs. New  
town, new body.  
The drongo must of liked the perks  
that come with the Pilot. Tracked  
it across the pond to the old U S  
of A. How'd I get in? You need a  
better lock. This place is easier  
to get into than a church on  
Sunday.

Jack gives a big sigh, clasping her hands together.

JACK (CONT'D)  
So, demon ripped from its digs and  
dispatched, Pilot saved. Oh and as  
for the where. From the land down  
under. I'm an Aussie sheila born  
and bred.

Dean swishes his knife around in the air while talking, still  
agitated.

DEAN  
But why are you here?!

JACK  
Always wanted to check out the  
Guns.

Both Sam and Dean frown, looking from each other back to  
Jack. 

Jack gives them a dumbfounded look, smiling mischievously.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Struth? The Guns, The Winchesters.  
The Winchester brothers. 

She laughs.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Just gotta mention the Guns back  
home and people know you're talking  
about you two deros. 

Dean shakes his head, clenching his jaw even tighter while  
Sam wears a confused look. 

DEAN  
You're do'in my head in. So what's  
this, a social call!?

Jack standing, moving a little closer to Dean, again smiling  
demurely. 

Pushing the gun and knife out of the way and taking hold of  
his shirt Jack pulls Dean closer to herself and kisses him  
much to his surprise. 

She takes his weapons from him, replacing them in their  
holsters. 

Sam is trying very hard not to smile.

JACK  
(seductively)  
Know what they say, change is as  
good as a holiday.

Silence as Dean looks at her face. The expression on his own  
face changes as the realisation of what she is saying is  
understood. Dean pushes Jack away.

DEAN  
(Very agitated)  
No! No! No way!

SAM  
Dean Maybe..

Dean cuts Sam off as he begins pacing around the room. 

Jack sits back down in the chair unconcerned, waiting.

DEAN  
No Sam! She's not helping. No. No,  
No.

Jack stands, pulling her jacket off the back of the chair and  
retrieving her hat, beginning to leave.

JACK  
Guess that's my cue. Thanks for the  
tucker and the amber fluid.

Jack passes between the two men, half turning, looking back  
at them.

JACK (CONT'D)  
But when you decide you want to get  
that crusty jaw bone from Crowley  
just cooee.

Jack starting to walk for the stairs as Sam looks to Dean,  
tilting his head just a little and frowning.

SAM  
Jack wait. You know about..

Jack stops, turning back to face the men.

JACK  
The First Blade, Cain's mark. 

Jack looks to Dean's arm.

JACK (CONT'D)  
The jaw bone of an ass. That  
Crowley has it. That only the  
marked one can wield it against  
Abaddon, against Crowley. Against  
that fork tongued dropkick  
Metatron.

A look goes between Dean and Sam.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I know where it is and I know how  
to get it back.

Jack reaches for Dean's arm. Pushing up the sleeve of his  
shirt, revealing the Mark. Looking caring into Dean's eyes.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I can take this off you before it  
eats you up.

Dean pulls his arm away from her, pulling his sleeve back  
down.

SAM  
Are you saying you can remove the  
curse?

Jack nods in silence still looking into Dean's eyes. Sam gets  
hold of her shoulders making her turn to look at him.

SAM (CONT'D)  
How?

DEAN  
No Sam. It's a trick. It's..

Jack cuts him off looking back into his eyes.

JACK  
(Sincerely)  
No Deano, no trick. Tell me you  
can't already feel it trying to  
change you. Crowley knows the  
longer he can keep the First Blade  
from you the more chance it has  
to turn you. Why do you think he  
hasn't told you where Abaddon is?  
He knows you can kill her with The  
Blade but he wants to own you  
first. You felt it when you first  
held it and now that you have, its  
dark poison grows and will keep  
growing.

Sam looks to Dean pleading.

SAM  
Dean, please, if there is another  
way.

Dean shakes his head.

DEAN  
No Sam ,I'm not screwing around  
with the only chance we have to get  
rid of Abaddon, of Crowley of…

JACK  
Even if that means losing your  
soul?

DEAN  
(Defiant)  
Been there, done that.

JACK  
(quietly, warning)  
No Dean.. You haven't.

INT. DEAN'S BEDROOM.  
DAY 1  
DEAN / SAM 

Sam and Dean in Dean's bedroom. Sam trying to get Dean to  
change his mind. 

SAM  
Come on Dean. If she has even the  
smallest bit of useful information  
we should at least hear her out.  
You know she had the drop on us  
both the minute we walked in right?

Dean glares at Sam and then to the open door of his room,  
unconsciously rubbing at the Mark on his arm.

DEAN  
We don't know a thing about her.  
She could be one of Abaddon's or  
Crowley's.

SAM  
So we do like we always do. We  
check her out.

DEAN  
And if she is anything but what she  
says she is we 'take her' out.

Sam nods his head and follows Dean out of the room. 

EXT. DAY. ROAD. DEAN'S CAR. 

Jack is driving Dean's car, window down, a smile on her face  
and heavy metal music blaring.

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ  
DAY 1  
DEAN / SAM 

Sam and Dean walk into the room to find it empty. They walk  
around looking for Jack.

SAM  
(shouts)  
Jack!

DEAN  
(shouts)  
Jack!

Both men meet back at the table.

SAM  
You think she left?

Dean scowls and shakes his head.

DEAN  
No. Find out what you can before  
she gets back.

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ. LATER  
DAY 1  
DEAN / JACK / SAM 

Sam sitting at the table with laptop, stretches as Dean  
enters and hands him a beer. Sam takes a drink.

SAM  
I'm telling you Dean. She's the  
real deal. Every e mail says the  
same thing. She's been a hunter  
since she was sixteen. Her parents  
where killed when she was eight.

DEAN  
Demons?

SAM  
Yeah. Seems the local Aboriginal  
tribe took her in. Their own hunter  
taught her. Dean. Everyone says the  
same things. She's gifted.

DEAN  
She's crazy.

SAM  
Yeah they say that as well.

Sam shuffles some papers on the desk looking for a note which  
he hands to Dean.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Joseph up in Seattle reckons she's  
a blood hound, can sniff out  
demons.

He hands Dean a picture.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Recognise anyone?

Dean frowns.

DEAN  
It's the old guy we've been seeing.

While Dean studies the picture Sam grabs hold of their  
father's diary.

SAM  
Even Dad had something.

Before Sam can finish Dean grabs the book from him, scowling  
as he reads.

DEAN  
How could Dad write this. That's  
bull Sam. 

SAM  
Dad knew about her Dean. If you  
don't believe anything else believe  
Dad.

Both men look to the entrance as Jack makes a noise in her  
return laden down with bags of groceries and a six pack of  
beer.

Both men look at each other quickly then back at Jack as she  
casually walks passed heading to the kitchen. Sam and Dean  
follow.

JACK  
So did I give you bush rangers  
enough time to snoop out the good  
oil on me, find out I'm not the  
enemy?

INT. KITCHEN  
DAY 1  
CASS / DEAN / JACK / SAM 

Jack places the bags on the counter and proceeds to empty  
their contents onto the same counter.

JACK  
Figured I owed you since I helped  
myself to your stash before.

DEAN  
How'd you get into town?

Jack rifles through her pockets, producing a set of keys and  
throws them at Dean who catches them.

JACK  
Thanks for the loan. She's juiced  
up and ready to go. 

Sam smiles cheekily and Dean scowls as he pushes the keys  
deep into his own pocket. Jack sighs.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Don't chuck a spaz Deano. Not a  
scratch on your precious baby.  
Though the timing could use some  
tee.el.cee. Then she'll be purring  
like a kitten. 

Jack pulls six bottles of beer from their carton carry. She  
puts three in the fridge and pops the tops off the remaining  
three before giving one to each man. 

Dean shows her the picture.

Jack looks at the picture a she casually takes a drink of her  
own beer.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Uncle Tex. Taught me everything I  
know. 

Sam and Dean look from the picture to the beers to the food  
on the bench.

Again Jack sighs.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I promise. I'm not out to poison  
you or make you eat witchetty grubs  
either.

Dean and Sam remain silent and Jack becomes just a little  
chagrined. 

JACK (CONT'D)  
Bugger this!

Before Sam or Dean can utter a word Jack places her fingers  
between her lips and lets out a long, ear splitting whistle  
that makes both men cringe.

DEAN  
(very agitated)  
What the...

Before he can finish CASTIEL appears in their midst.

Jack smiles and greets him like an old friend, hugging a  
very uneasy angel. 

JACK  
G'day Wings.

Jack steps back and looks to Sam and Dean. So does Cass.

CASS  
Sam...Dean.

Dean jumps in with his questions.

DEAN  
Seriously Cass. She whistles and  
you come flying in. What the?

CASS  
Dean.. She's a little hard to  
ignore.

Cass looks to Jack.

CASS (CONT'D)  
You are a long way from home Jack.  
Trouble?

Jack holds up her hands to stop him.

JACK  
No trouble.. Well no more than  
usual. I need a reference Wings.  
The gunners don't trust me.

Cass looks to Sam and Dean

CASS  
I don't know of a demon that is not  
afraid of her.

He looks back at Jack.

CASS (CONT'D)  
Or angel. 

Jack smiles mischievously and sashays up to Cass.

JACK  
Aww Wings, so sweet.

Cass takes a step back that both men notice as he looks to  
them again.

DEAN  
Cass.. She says she knows where the  
First Blade is. She

Sam jumps in.

SAM  
And how to remove the Mark of Cain.

Cass looks at Jack who shrugs her shoulders then he looks  
back at the two men. 

CASS  
She does, she can.

Cass looks back at Jack and takes a small step closer to her.

CASS (CONT'D)  
Knowing what you know. You would do  
this?

JACK  
No worries.

Still looking at Jack, Cass' next comment is for Sam and  
dean.

CASS  
You would be wise to accept her  
offer.

Jack smiles at Cass and he disappears before Sam and Dean can  
say anything.

Jack claps her hands.

JACK  
So. I'll get started on the tucker  
then.

EXT. DAY. COUNTRYSIDE.

CASS

Cass stands amongst a peaceful forest. Looking up to the  
skies.

CASS  
This is going to get very... I  
wonder if there is somewhere Jack  
will not find me? Probably not.

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ. LATER  
DAY 1  
DEAN / JACK / SAM 

Sam, Dean and Jack sit at a table covered with bowls and  
platters with all the ingredients for home-made burritos.

Sam has just taken his first bite as Dean completes his own  
creation.

Sam swallows.

SAM  
These are great.

Jack gives him a small smile and they both wait for Dean to  
finish his first mouthful.

DEAN  
(uncommitted)  
It's okay.

Jack smiles sadly as Sam picks up the conversation.

SAM  
So Jack how do we get the First  
Blade from Crowley?

JACK  
We don't. He's going to deliver  
along with Abaddon.

Both Sam and Dean stop chewing looking like they have been  
frozen in time. 

Jack keeps right on talking. 

JACK (CONT'D)  
But I need to make sure I got those  
ancient incantations right before I  
cooee for him. I think he's still  
madder than a cut snake after I  
broke one of his hell hounds. 

DEAN  
Broke.. Like into a million meaty  
pieces right?

JACK  
Oooo. No. He's really a sweet pup.

Sam jumps in a little excited.

SAM  
Wait a minute. You trained one of  
Crowley's hell hounds?

Jack smiles just a little.

JACK  
Trained, Nah. More like re-adjust  
his alliances with some affection  
and a whole lot of mojo. 

There is complete silence until Jack speaks up again.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Usually I would just cooee  
Crossroads, er Crowley myself but  
in this case I think I need to  
surprise him. Would you guys mind  
tracking him down. We can use that  
beaut visitors lounge you got  
downstairs to entertain. 

INT. HELL. CROWLEY'S THROWN ROOM.

CROWLEY/MINION

Crowley is sat on his seat listening to one of his minions.

MINION  
(Nervous)  
I promise what I speak is the  
truth. She is with the Winchesters.

CROWLEY  
(looking uncomfortable)  
It seems your counterparts in the  
Great South Land failed to keep her  
busy. 

MINION  
Rippa Jack, Sir she followed one  
to..

Crowley puts up his hand to stop him from speaking.

CROWLEY  
And the one who brought her to the  
Winchester's doorstep. Did she  
catch up with him? 

MINION  
She did Sir. 

CROWLEY  
Well. At least I can thank her for  
that. 

ACT 2

INT. HOLDING DUNGEON. MEN OF LETTERS HQ  
DAY 2  
CROWLEY / DEAN / JACK / SAM / BOOMER

Sam and Dean are just finishing off the holding circle and  
placing the appropriate symbols around the room. 

DEAN  
This is nuts. When we get Crowley  
here does she expect him just to  
hand over The Blade? 

SAM  
(Nervous)  
To be honest Dean, I'm not sure.  
What do we end up with if it  
doesn't work.

Dean glares at Sam.

DEAN  
One pissed off King of hell that's  
what.

They both turn as Jack enters the room carrying a thick,  
rounded wooden stick about fifteen inches long in one hand  
and a small pouch in the other. The wooden stick looks to be  
very old, with ancient carvings chiselled into it.

Both men look at the stick and Jack holds it higher, turning  
it over in her hands. 

JACK  
This is Woomera, my Demon  
Dispatcher.

SAM  
How?

Still turning the stick over in her hand she steps a little  
closer to the men. 

JACK  
Short version. It dispatches demons  
without hurting the host.

She frowns.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Well not too much. Kinda depends on  
the ratio of demon to human. How  
long it has been in residence, what  
it left behind, how strong the  
human is. 

She looks from Sam to Dean.

JACK (CONT'D)  
You've both been (pause). Been to  
hell and Dean.. Right now the curse  
is growing in you.

Without warning Jack lunges at Dean and pokes him for a few  
seconds with the woomera.

Dean shouts in agony and sinks to his knees trying to catch  
his breath.

DEAN  
Son of a bitch.

Sam rushes to help Dean.

Jack takes a few steps back and Dean glares up at her with  
one hand over the place where she had hurt him.

JACK  
Sorry. You're not a full demon and  
it's dropped you like a dead sheep.  
The more darkness the more pain.

Sam helps Dean back to his feet.

SAM  
Jack. Tell me this is not how you  
are going to rid Dean of the curse?

Heavy silence.

JACK  
Not exactly.

Both men look to Jack for an answer but all she does is take  
a look at the holding circle they had made and starts to walk  
its circumference. 

Jack cradles the woomera under her arm and opens the small  
pouch. Uttering ancient words she covers the circle with fine  
dust as she walks around it.

Nothing happens for a few second then the whole circle  
disappears.

Once more agitated Dean shouts at her.

DEAN  
What the hell. We need that to  
keep Crowley contained!

JACK  
Don't chuck a wobbly. It's still  
here. You just can't see it. You  
ready to muster?

When all they do is stare at her Jack realises she needs to  
explain.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Ready to summon The King of Hell?

Jack starts to leave when Sam goes to stop her by touching  
the woomera. 

Immediately he pulls his hand away holding it to his chest,  
cradling it with his other hand and with a look of complete  
agony on his face. 

Jack's face is a sea of concern.

JACK (CONT'D)  
You still have a good deal of dark  
blood in you Sam. To be able to do  
what you do and not be taken by the  
dark side.. You must be very  
strong.

She pauses and looks at Dean as well.

JACK (CONT'D)  
You are both so very strong.  
Remember that. Always remember  
that.

Jack leaves. Sam and Dean start the incantation to summon  
Crowley.

Within seconds he appears. A look of irritation crosses his  
face when he sees the two men. 

CROWLEY  
Dean, Moose. To what do I owe the  
pleasure?

Just as Dean is about to speak Jack walks back into the room.  
Crowley is visibly shaken.

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
(agitated and confused)  
Bollocks.

Jack, carrying the woomera walks closer to him stopping where  
the circumference of the circle should have been and tilts  
her head just a little as Crowley glares at her.

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
Boys, what is she doing playing in  
your sand pit?

JACK  
Aw Roads. All business as usual.  
You have something I need.

Jack steps inside the circle and it appears again as both  
Dean and Sam move to stop her.

Crowley moves to hurt her but reels back as she holds the  
woomera between the two of them.

JACK (CONT'D)  
You know I will hurt you if I have  
to Roads. Right?

Sam and Dean are overcome with shock seeing Crowley so  
submissive. His eyes never leaving the woomera.

CROWLEY  
Yes.. What do you want Jack?

JACK  
Abaddon.

She pauses and Crowley smiles but the smile disappears at  
Jack's next statement.

JACK (CONT'D)  
And.. The Blade.

CROWLEY  
There are many blades..

Jack steps closer and holds the woomera close to Crowley's  
face. He turns away as if it is a hot flame.

JACK  
Roads. Really, games. You know  
you've got buckley's chance of  
winning if we play games.

Jack moves the woomera closely along Crowley's cheek and  
steps in to whisper in his ear. 

Crowley holds his breath while she speaks.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Think real hard Roads. Do you  
really want to piss me off? The  
Blade. You need to fetch.

Jack steps back and lowers the woomera but stays in the  
circle.

Crowley takes in a breath, glaring at Dean and Sam.

DEAN  
Don't blame us. She invited  
herself.

CROWLEY  
Fine. But I can’t 'fetch' unless you  
release me.

JACK  
No worries but before I do that. I  
want to introduce you to your  
travelling buddy. You know, make  
sure you play nice.

Again Crowley looks to Sam and Dean when Jack snaps her  
fingers a few times and suddenly a massive hell hound appears  
sitting quietly by her side. 

Sam and Dean step back.

DEAN  
Son of a bitch Jack.

SAM  
Where the hell did it come from.

JACK  
Boomer's been here the whole time.

Jack leans over a little and scratches the massive dog on the  
top of the head.

Crowley frowns at the dog.

CROWLEY  
Traitor.

JACK  
Don't be like that Roads. You'll  
hurt Boomer's feelings.

The three men look on astounded as Jack crouches down so she  
is face to face with the dog and snuggles into its neck  
before the dog licks her face with affection.

Jack looks the dog in the eyes as she speaks.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Now Boom. Remember what I told you.  
No chewing on the King of hell. He  
has to get something and someone  
for mummy. But if he decides not to  
bring these things back to me you  
know what to do right?

The dog slowly turns its head towards Crowley and a growl  
starts deep in its throat, increasing in volume.

The dog stands, so does Jack. The dog gives an evil bark  
looking right at Crowley then licks its lips.

Jack smiles a little too sweetly.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Don't give me any B S about not  
being able to find Abaddon Roads.  
She wants you dead as much as you  
want her dead, she also wants the  
Blade. You bring them both back and  
in exchange for the Blade Deano  
will kill Abaddon for you.

Dean yells at her.

DEAN  
Jack!! What do you mean in  
exchange.

JACK  
Deano. Roads here is being kind  
enough to collect. The least we can  
do is pay for services rendered. 

CROWLEY  
(sardonically)  
And how long do I get to perform  
these duties.

He looks at Boomer.

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
And walk the dog?

JACK  
Two days.

Crowley and Boomer vanish as Jack recites an ancient  
incantation.

The room falls silent and Jack turns on her heals and starts  
to leave. 

SAM  
Why two days. I'm sure he is  
keeping tabs on Abaddon and knows  
exactly where the First Blade is. 

Jack walks past the two men.

JACK  
I need the time to get ready and  
rid Dean of the curse.

Sam and Dan follow her.

DEAN  
After I've killed Abaddon right?

INT. HELL. CROWLEY'S THROWN ROOM.  
CROWLEY/BOOMER

Crowley sits in his chair, tapping the arm rest impatiently  
and looking down at Boomer who sits quietly looking back up  
at him.

CROWLEY  
You didn't write, you didn't call. 

He slams his hand down on the arm rest and stands agitated  
and paces the room. Boomer watching his every move. 

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
How the hell did she get her hands  
on you! And how the hell does she  
know about that damn blade?

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE BEDROOMS.  
MEN OF LETTERS HQ. LATER  
NIGHT 2  
SAM /JACK

Sam is walking past the room that Jack has taken. The door is  
not completely shut. 

Sam takes a quick look with the intention of moving on. He  
stops. Watches Jack.

INT. JACK'S BEDROOM  
NIGHT 2  
JACK

Jack is standing with her back to the door. Her hat is  
resting on the pillow on the bed, her jacket over the chair,  
the woomera on the bedside table.

She peels off her shirt to reveal a sleeveless white singlet  
underneath. She peels this off to reveal a bra and the skin  
of her torso which is embossed with ancient markings. Some of  
the marks the same as the ones on the woomera. Some the same  
as the man in the car. Some hidden by her hair.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE BEDROOMS.  
NIGHT 2  
SAM

Sam takes in a breath at what he sees and as quietly as he  
can continues down the hallway.

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ.  
NIGHT 2  
DEAN / SAM 

Dean is sitting at the table drinking a beer and looking at  
the Mark of Cain on his arm when Sam enters a little excited.

SAM  
Dean. I've just seen Jack's body.

DEAN  
Ooo. Getting kinky are we Sam.  
Nice.

Sam frowns at his brothers remark.

SAM  
Dean. Be serious. She's covered in  
ancient markings, tattoos. I  
recognise some of them from that  
club thing she has. They're all  
over her back at least. I know I've  
seen them somewhere else. 

Dean looks passed Sam with a wicked smile on his face, in the  
direction of the bedrooms. 

DEAN  
Now that would make for some  
interesting pillow talk.

Sam scowls at Dean and sits down at his computer and begins  
to research the markings.

SAM  
I know I've seen them somewhere  
else. I know I have. 

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ. LATER  
NIGHT 2  
DEAN / SAM 

SAM  
(triumphantly)  
I knew I'd seen those markings  
before.

Dean was dozing in his chair when Sam's voice reaches through  
the haze of his not quite sleep.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Dean. She's not just a hunter, She  
one of God's.

Dean cuts him off.

DEAN  
(agitated)  
Another frigging angel!

SAM  
No. She's human. Well she was born  
human but for the same purpose as  
angels to serve heaven.

DEAN  
That sucks. I thought we humans  
were supposed to have free will.  
Doesn't sound like she had much of  
a choice in the matter. Get born.  
Get enslaved.

SAM  
No Dean it’s not like that. The  
markings they weren't tattooed on  
her they appeared when she hit  
puberty. I think that is why her  
parents were out in the middle of  
the Australian outback. I think  
that is why they died, trying to  
keep her hidden. They knew what was  
to come. I think the demons who  
killed them must have thought one  
of her parents was the Ferrum Dei.  
The Blade of God. They didn't  
realise or didn't know it was their  
child. Crowley was right when he  
said there are many blades. Jack is  
the Blade of God. 

DEAN  
So Cain's blade is it the First  
Blade or is Jack?

SAM  
Don't think of it like that. Yes  
Cain's blade is the First Blade.  
The first blade of humans. But  
Dean. It says here that God's Blade  
will guide souls back to the  
soulless. Listen.

Sam begins to read what he has found.

SAM (CONT'D)  
When the Blade of God clasps the  
First Blade and both are bound by  
the Mark of Cain then all that was  
dark shall become light, and the  
Blade of God shall be that light.  
The fallen shall rise as if not a  
wing was broken and many a soul  
shall be at peace.  
And by this deed shall the Blade of  
God be returned to his right hand  
and be a beckon.

DEAN  
That sounds to me like Jack dies.  
And how the hell is the Mark of  
Cain supposed to bind both blades  
when it's scorched into my frigging  
arm?

ACT 3

INT. JACK'S BEDROOM. SAME TIME  
NIGHT 2  
JACK

Jack is sitting on the bed dressed in her singlet and mole  
skins with her back up against the wall and her legs straight  
out in front of her. Her eyes are closed.

She is holding her arms out in front of her almost mirroring  
her legs with the palms upwards. In them she holds the  
woomera.

Her lips are moving as she quietly recites an ancient  
incantation.

The marks on her body and those on the woomera become  
luminous. Tears escape from her closed eyes and roll down her  
cheeks.

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ. SAME TIME  
NIGHT 2  
DEAN / SAM 

Sam and Dean's conversation is interrupted as the computer  
screen flickers erratically.

Sam looks up at the wall in front of them as symbols begin to  
appear. He points and stands at the same time. 

SAM  
Dean.

Dean is already looking as the symbols progress around the  
room until they cover every wall.

Both men adjust their stance swivelling their bodies to watch  
the symbols journey until they have done a full circle.

They look at each other then in the direction that leads to  
the bedroom and together move in that direction.

DEAN  
(angry)  
Son of a bitch Jack what..

Both men stagger and Sam looks around heading back for the  
chair he had been sitting on, shaking his head he slumps hard  
into it. 

Dean struggles to stay on his feet only managing to take a  
few steps before he drops to his knees. 

Sam tries to stand but can't. He shakes his head again and  
squints. His vision is blurry.

SAM  
Dean!

DEAN  
I'm here Sammi. Jack you lying  
witch!

Dean collapses completely to the floor unconscious.

Sam's head flops forward as he surrenders to the spell.

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ. A FEW MINUTES LATER  
NIGHT 2  
DEAN / JACK / SAM 

Jack enters the room. Her look is solemn. She has the woomera  
nestled in the belt of her mole skins and is carrying  
handcuffs and rope.

Jack walks over to Dean. Stops, looks down at him sadly then  
kneels by his side. 

Gently she runs her hands through his hair then, slowly,  
gently traces his cheek with her fingers. 

JACK  
I'm sorry Dean, If there was  
another way. Cain should never have  
given you his mark.

She bends over and gives him a feather light kiss on the  
lips.

Dean groans and Jack stands up resolute. She gathers a chair  
and pulls it next to Dean. Then man handles him into it.

Jack handcuffs and ties him to the chair then moves to do the  
same to Sam before pulling him and chair closer to Dean. 

As she does Dean groans a little as he starts to come around. 

As Jack places Sam by his side Dean's eyes open and he looks  
around the room. Wildly pulling on the cuffs when he realises  
he is trussed up. He looks at Jack with pure, unadulterated  
hatred. 

DEAN  
You demon whore! Let me go!

Jack's face flashes with hurt as Dean looks to his brother.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Sam! Sammi!

Jack does not move but speaks as apologetically as she can. 

JACK  
I'm sorry Dean. Sam is fine. You  
both are but I won't lie. This is  
going to hurt. 

DEAN  
So don't do it.

Jack moves to kneel down in front of Dean. Placing her hands  
on his knees. Dean struggles a little as Jack looks up at him  
pleadingly.

JACK  
Dean. I wish there was another way  
but I need the Mark and the First  
Blade as well as what is inside  
you. 

Dean struggles.

DEAN  
I'll give you anything you want as  
soon as I kill Abaddon. Let me go!

Sam groans and raises his head. They both look at him before  
looking back at each other. 

JACK  
Be strong.

Jack stands, pushes the sleeve of Dean's shirt up so she can  
see the Mark then pulls the woomera from her belt with one  
hand while she wraps her other hand over the Mark on Dean's  
arm.

Dean struggles even more seeing her lowering the woomera.  
When it touches the hand that Jack has over the Mark they  
both scream in agony.

Dean's head flies back as he screams and tries to cope with  
the pain. Jack drops to her knees but keeps hold of Dean's  
arm.

It is their combined screams that pushes Sam into full  
consciousness.

SAM  
(shouts)  
Dean!!!

Sam struggles with his own bindings but stops when he sees  
the marks on Jack's body and the woomera start to glow and  
the Mark of Cain leaves Dean's arm and appear on Jack's arm.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Dean!

Dean is again unconscious, his head tilted back, the rest of  
his body limp.

Jack uses the woomera to steady herself as she catches her  
breath. Still on her knees.

JACK  
He's okay Sam.

SAM  
The Mark. How?

Jack stands slowly, wincing at the pain. She looks at Sam.

JACK  
Does it matter.

Sam rattles the hand cuffs against the chair. 

SAM  
You going to let me go Jack?

Jack shakes her head and looks mournfully back to Dean who is  
just coming around.

JACK  
Sorry Sambo. It's not over. 

Sam, very agitated shoots a look at Dean.

SAM  
Jack you can't put him through  
anymore. Please. You have to give  
him time to recover.

Jack moves closer to Dean holding the woomera out in front of  
her.

JACK  
I'm sorry Sam but I have to drain  
the tank or this won't work.

Dean wakes up enough to see Jack walking towards him. The  
terror evident on his face as he begs her not to touch him.

DEAN  
(desperately terrified)  
Jack please don't. I..I can't take  
anymore. Please.

Sam shouts help for his brother.

SAM  
Jack! Don't.

As Jack closes in on Dean, tears are running down her face. 

JACK  
I'm sorry.

She pushes the woomera into Dean's torso and he screams in  
complete and utter agony and keeps on screaming only stopping  
to take a breath to scream more.

FLASHBACK. 

Flashback as Dean sees visions of his time and torture in  
hell. 

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ.  
NIGHT 2  
DEAN / JACK / SAM 

The symbols on the walls glow and seem to vibrate as Dean  
screams.

Sam can take no more and even though he is tied to the chair  
he takes a run a Jack.

The force of the collision as he rams into her knocks them  
both off their feet.

As Sam tries to right himself Jack thrusts the woomera into  
his side and he screams in pain before passing out.

Dean is slumped over forward on his chair trying to catch his  
breath. He looks over to where Sam is laying when he stops  
screaming. Glaring at Jack as she stands and makes her way  
back to him.

DEAN  
(halting, with difficulty)  
He's Dead. Bitch!

Jack shakes her head.

JACK  
No. He's alive. I'm sorry Dean but  
this is not over.

Dean cowers back in his chair. Looking very much like a  
terrified child.

DEAN  
Jack. Don't I'm ..don't.

All Dean's attention is on the woomera as it gets closer and  
closer to him.

As soon as the woomera touches him he begins to scream again.  
This time Jack is silent only deep black tears escape down  
her face. 

FLASHBACK. 

Flashback as Dean sees visions of his time and torture in  
hell, of other times he has been tortured.

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ.  
NIGHT 2  
DEAN / JACK / SAM 

Jack keeps pushing the woomera into his body and Dean screams  
and screams and screams.

Jack's body shudders and her eyes turn black for several  
seconds then she pulls the woomera away from Dean.

Dean slumps forward sweating, pale, exhausted. With great  
effort he raises his head to look at Jack.

DEAN  
You bitch. I'm gonna take that  
stick off you and shove it wear the  
sun don't shine. 

Jack makes a move to say something but Dean's whole body goes  
in to convulsions. Then all is quiet and still. He is still,  
he is dead, his heart has stopped beating..

Jack just stares at him for a moment. Her voice barely above  
a whisper when she speaks.

JACK  
Dean..Deano...

She starts to cry black tears as she moves to him.

She checks his pulse and takes in a deep breath and cries  
harder.

She unties his legs then unlocks the hand cuffs. Dean slumps  
further forward in the chair and she catches him before he  
falls to the floor.

She picks him up and carries him with no effort at all  
walking back towards the bedrooms.

INT. DEAN'S BEDROOM.  
NIGHT 2  
JACK/ DEAN 

Jack places Dean gently on his bed and kneels down beside  
him, resting her head on his chest.

JACK  
I hope someday you will be able to  
forgive me.

EXT. NATURAL SETTING. DAY  
CASS /DEAN

Dean is looking around confused. Then he looks to himself. He  
is clean and unharmed. He checks his arm for the Mark of  
Cain. His arm is clean. 

DEAN  
(yelling, enraged)  
Son of a bitch she killed me.  
JACK!!!!!!

Dean spins around startled by hearing another voice.

CASS  
(Calmly)  
It was never her intention Dean.

DEAN  
Cass! You gotta do something. I  
gotta get home before she kills Sam  
as well.

CASS  
Sam is alright Dean. 

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ.  
NIGHT 2  
JACK / SAM 

Jack has righted Sam in his chair and is in the middle of  
undoing his bindings when he wakes.

He frantically looks around the room for Dean.

SAM  
Where's Dean? Where's my brother?

Without looking at Sam she answers.

JACK  
In his room.

As soon as Jack unlocks the last handcuff Sam bolts from the  
room.

Jack follows with the woomera ready in her hand. 

INT. DEAN'S BEDROOM.  
NIGHT 2  
JACK /DEAN/SAM

Sam is standing over his dead brother simmering and does not  
hear Jack behind him until it is too late. 

JACK  
Sorry Sam.

Sam whirls around at the sound of her voice to connect with  
the woomera and crashes to the floor.

Jack pushes the woomera between his shoulder blades and Sam  
ends up prostrate on the floor screaming in pain. 

FLASHBACK.  
Sam sees visions of his past tortures.

INT. DEAN'S BEDROOM.  
NIGHT 2  
JACK /DEAN/SAM

Again Jack's tears run black, her eyes turn black and Sam  
passes out. He is still alive. 

INT. BATHROOM - LATER  
JACK / SAM 

Jack is stood over the sink just after throwing up. She  
washes her face then looks at herself in the mirror. The  
woomera rests on the sink.

She looks dreadful. Her eyes are sunken and ringed with dark  
shadows. Her skin is pale. For a moment her eyes flash black  
then back to their original colour. 

She grabs hold of the edges of the sink as another wave of  
nausea hits her but this time she does not throw up. 

Sam pushes the bathroom door open and Jack sees his  
reflection in the mirror. She turns to face him as she takes  
hold of the woomera.

Sam is about to say something but holds his words for a  
moment seeing how bad Jack looks. 

SAM  
Deans' dead Jack. You killed my  
brother.

Jack shakes her head before she answers.

JACK  
I'm sorry. He was alive. I pulled  
every last bit of evil demonic  
blackness from him and he survived.  
He was alive enough to tell me what  
he was going to do to me. . Sam..  
He was alive but then..

SAM  
(impatient)  
Then what?

JACK  
I think his heart gave out. Sam I'm  
sorry.

Jack does not finish, turning back to the sink and throwing  
up. After wiping her mouth she turns back to Sam.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Didn't know a sheila could chunda  
so bloody much.

Seeing Sam's confused looks she rephrases.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Vomit. Throw up.. Take a swing at  
me Sam if it will make you feel  
better.

Jack's eyes and nose start to bleed black and Sam points to  
her. 

SAM  
You're bleeding.

Jack wipes at her eyes and nose as Sam continues. 

SAM (CONT'D)  
The prophecy says all the dark is  
turned to light. Jack what went  
wrong?

JACK  
I have the Mark. I need the First  
Blade Sam and I don't think I can  
wait another day for Roads to get  
back.

Jack looks at Sam with compassion and with wonder.

JACK (CONT'D)  
How did you and Deano do it? How  
did you live with all that evil  
inside and not get fully turned.  
How Sam?

Jack turns back to the sink with her head bent over.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I don't know how long I can keep  
this under control. I need the  
First Blade or..

SAM  
Dean will have died for nothing.

INT. HELL. CROWLEY'S THROWN ROOM.  
CROWLEY/ ABADDON/ BOOMER.

CROWLEY  
So we are agreed. You take her out  
then..

ABADDON  
Then the Winchesters. 

CROWLEY  
Of course.

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ. LATER  
NIGHT 2  
ABADDON /CROWLEY / JACK / SAM /BOOMER

Jack sits near the table now dressed in a long sleeved shirt  
hiding the Mark of Cain, woomera nestled in her belt. She  
looks very ill and very tired.

Sam is about to construct a holding circle when Jack stops  
him.

JACK  
No need Sam.

Jack swishes her arm in the air muttering the ancient words  
and all the markings on the walls appear luminous once more. 

Jack places her fingers between her lips to whistle. Her  
first attempt fails and Sam frowns. 

Jack takes a breathe and tries again. This time the whistle  
is ear piercing but not the same as the one she used to call  
Castiel.

Within moments Crowley and Boomer appear. Jack stands,  
trying not to show just how much effort it is taking.

Crowley immediately assess the situation while looking for  
the advantage and looks at Sam.

CROWLEY  
Moose.

He then looks at Jack who has got a little closer. 

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
You said two days. I haven't..

Jack cuts him off the strength in her voice belaying any  
physical weakness. 

JACK  
Don't B S Roads. I'd be a mug if I  
didn't suspect that you might have  
had the blade on you last time we  
met.

Sam looks shocked but Crowley tilts his head slightly,  
knowingly. 

JACK (CONT'D)  
Hand it over.

Jack holds out her hand and waits.

Crowley hesitates before reaching into his coat and  
retrieving the Blade.

As he moves to give it to her she sees the tear in the sleeve  
of his coat then looks Crowley square in the eyes. 

JACK (CONT'D)  
Boomer?

CROWLEY  
Well. I wouldn't be me if I hadn't  
tried to give the hound the slip  
now would I?

Once again Crowley is about to hand over the Blade when he  
looks around the room. 

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
Where's my favourite Winchester  
then?

He sees Sam's expression change and Crowley's eyes twinkle  
with evil delight.

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
Oh Moose, You lost your brother.  
Again. How clumsy.

Sam makes a move for Crowley but Jack pulls the woomera from  
her belt and waves it in front of Crowley, making him step  
back.

Boomer growls.

JACK  
The Blade please Roads, then  
Abaddon.

As Crowley hands over the Blade he taunts Jack seeing her  
nose and eyes begin to bleed.

CROWLEY  
The Blade's no use without the  
Mark. How are you coping, keeping  
all that evil contained Jack? How  
much evil have you sucked out of  
people? How many of my minions have  
you killed to do it? How long can  
you keep a lid on it?

Jack takes the Blade from Crowley.

JACK  
Long enough.

Crowley is all set to continue his taunts but as soon as Jack  
has hold of the Blade the makings on the walls begin to pulse  
and the ground shakes.

Jack shoves the woomera back into her belt and holds onto the  
Blade with both hands as it tries to rise into the air. 

She tries with all her strength to pull it back down.

Sam rushes to help, clasping his hands over Jack's, pulling  
with all his strength.

Crowley stands his ground, not all together calm, keeping an  
eye on Boomer but with a mischievous expression.

CROWLEY  
Well this is interesting.

Suddenly the Blade burst free of Sam and Jack's hold throwing  
them to the ground.

Sam helps Jack to her feet as Crowley keeps watch on the  
Blade. 

Suddenly the Blade rushes at Jack, stabbing her in the chest  
and disappearing inside her body. 

Jack stumbles and falls back in to Sam who steadies her. He  
is very agitated.

SAM  
Jack!

CROWLEY  
OO. That must have hurt.

Crowley moves ever so slightly and Boomer growls at him.  
Crowley growls back at the dog but does not try to move.

Jack stands, holding her hands over her chest where the Blade  
had entered. She is not bleeding. 

She pulls up her shirt to reveal a tattoo of the Blade on her  
skin where it had entered.

Crowley's face transforms as the light bulb in his brain  
switches on. 

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
Shit. You already have the Mark.  
Well that just bites. 

He looks at Sam.

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
She killed you brother to get the  
Mark and she's still alive. Moose..  
You disappoint me.

Sam bristles but Jack puts a hand on his arm and Sam shivers  
as he feels something flow through him.

Jack calmly looks at Sam. 

JACK  
Dark to light, remember.

Then she looks at Crowley.

JACK (CONT'D)  
He's not dead Roads. Now where is  
Abaddon or do I need to send Boomer  
to fetch. Though if I do our little  
deal is off the table.

Crowley looks annoyed.

CROWLEY  
I brought you the First Blade.

JACK  
That's only half. Maybe I'll only  
half kill you.

Crowley raises his hands in defeat and looks to Sam.

CROWLEY  
Moose, would you do the honours. I  
told Abaddon you would be calling  
when I had you right where I wanted  
you.

Sam looks to Jack who smiles weakly and nods. But Sam notices  
that her eyes and nose are bleeding again. Only this time it  
is not black but a silver/white iridescent fluid. 

He gives her a look and she wipes it away before Crowley  
sees.

Sam recites an incantation and a few moments later with a  
thud Abaddon appears in their midst. 

Abaddon looks around the room

ABADDON  
Well isn't this cosy. But where's..

JACK  
If you looking for Dean you won't  
find him. He no longer wears the  
Mark of Cain.

Abaddon glares at Crowley who only smiles his wicked smile. 

CROWLEY  
Times up Princess.

Without warning Abaddon lunges at Jack.

In reflex Sam makes a move to help Jack and Abaddon flings  
him across the room. He hits the wall hard and falls to the  
floor unconscious. 

His actions give Jack enough time to pull the woomera from  
her belt. 

As she wraps her hand around it the woomera begins to change  
colour from its ancient old dark wood to a brilliant white.

At a safe distance Crowley just raises his eye brows.

Jack calmly waits as Abaddon rushes at her. Just before she  
reaches her Jack throws the woomera at Crowley.

Instinctively he catches it, screams in pain and drops it.

Abaddon smiles like she has already won the fight when Jack  
closes her eyes. When she opens them again they are  
completely white. 

Jack thrusts her bare hand through Abaddon's chest and it  
comes out of her back.

While Abaddon is impaled on Jack's arm all the darkness is  
released from her body. Not escaping into the air but  
entering Jack. As it does Jack's eyes turn black.

FLASHBACK. Quick succession of visions of all the people  
Abaddon had tortured.

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ.  
NIGHT 2  
ABADDON /CROWLEY / JACK / SAM /BOOMER

Once all the darkness is released Abaddon falls limp. Still  
impaled on Jack's arm she breaks up into ashy pieces and  
vanishes. 

CROWLEY  
Nice trick.

Jack turns to look at him and her eyes turn from black to  
white to blue. As Jack steps forward Crowley steps back and  
stumbles as the ground rumbles.

JACK  
You feel that Roads? The stolen  
souls going home. 

As Jack steps even closer Crowley again steps back the  
expression on his face showing just how unsure he is of his  
immediate future.

Jack holds out her hand and Crowley looks at it with real  
fear in his eyes.

JACK (CONT'D)  
A deal's a deal. I'm no piker. You  
can leave any time.

Jack waves her other hand in the air, speaking an incantation  
and the markings on the walls disappear.

Jack pushes her other hand closer to Crowley who takes a deep  
breath and accepts, shaking her hand before quickly letting  
it go. 

CROWLEY  
Pleasure doing business with you..  
Let's not make it a habit.

Crowley clicks his fingers and vanishes.

Jack sinks to her hands and knees and Boomer comes to her  
side. Nudging her and whimpering.

Jack drapes her hand over the dogs back and he immediately  
changes to a brilliant white colour and barks like a young  
puppy.

Jack looks up at him.

JACK  
Dead set Boomer this is some ridgy  
didge mojo we got go'in.

Jack's eyes and nose are bleeding white and Boomer licks the  
fluid off her face. 

JACK (CONT'D)  
Thanks Mate. Fair suck of the sav  
this is bloody hard yakka.

Still on her hands and knees Jack looks over to Sam. Taking a  
deep breath she picks up the woomera, stands and both her and  
Boomer walk slowly over to where Sam is laying.

Boomer watches on as Jack struggles to kneel next to Sam. 

She turns him over onto his back and watches his chest rise  
and fall. 

Then she bends over him and kisses him until his face is  
camouflaged by a bright aura.

As Sam takes a deep breath, Jack collapses by his side and  
Boomer licks his face. 

Sam pushes the dog away as he sits up only opening his eyes  
when his back is against the wall. He stares at the dog in  
disbelief.

SAM  
Boomer?

At the sound of his name Boomer pounces happily on Sam. Sam  
acknowledges the dog but again pushes him away as his eyes  
fall on Jack who is slumped against the wall.

Sam shuffles over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders  
and shaking her gently.

Jack raises her head and Sam is visibly shaken at what he  
sees. 

Jack's eyes change from white to blue to white to blue. They  
are also bleeding. The white fluid running down her face and  
onto her shirt. Her nose is also bleeding.

Jack wipes the fluid from her chin.

JACK  
I seem to be leaking.

SAM  
(concerned)  
What's wrong. I thought..

Jack smiles weakly.

JACK  
Think the G man picked the wrong  
sheila for this gig. I can't keep  
it all in. Think I'm knackered Sam.

Jack takes hold of Sam's hand.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I'm really crook. Can you take me  
to Dean please?

Sam looks at her a little confused as he helps her to her  
feet. Boomer runs before them.

SAM  
Why, He's dead. You...

JACK  
Please Sammi.

Sam is shocked to hear her use Dean's nick name for him as he  
continues to lead Jack to Dean's bedroom.

INT. DEAN'S BEDROOM.  
NIGHT 2  
DEAN / JACK / SAM /BOOMER

Sam helps Jack sit next to Dean on the bed not really sure  
what she is about to do.

Jack sighs and runs her fingers through Dean's hair then  
looks back at Sam.

JACK  
I need to release some of this  
pressure or..

Jack's eyes flash white then blue again.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Dean will be fitter than a mallee  
bull soon. I promise.

Sam shuffles uneasily as Jack leans over and begins to kiss  
Dean. For a few moments nothing happens then from his vantage  
spot Sam sees Dean's body being consumed by a brilliant  
bright aura. So bright that it fills the room and he has to  
shade his eyes.

EXT. NATURAL SETTING. DAY  
DEAN /CASS

Dean is arguing with Cass.

DEAN  
Cass Please!!!

Dean stumbles and Cass goes to stop him from falling.

CASS  
Dean. What is wrong?

Dean holds onto Cass and looks into his face. 

DEAN  
I don't feel so good Cass. 

INT. DEAN'S BEDROOM.  
NIGHT 2  
DEAN / JACK / SAM /BOOMER

The brightness fades and Sam hears a thud. Opening his eyes  
he sees Jack collapsed on the floor next to the bed with  
Boomer pushing her and whimpering.

Sam takes a quick look at Dean. Nothing seems to have changed  
then pushes Boomer out of the way so he can get to Jack. 

As Sam is helping Jack back to her feet he does not see Dean  
open his eyes. They are a brilliant white for a millisecond  
before returning to their original colour. 

Dean takes a deep breath as Jack and Sam look at him.

JACK  
(wearily)  
See. Not dead.

Sam sits Jack on the end of the bed while he talks to Dean.

SAM  
Dean.

Silence as Dean just stares up at the ceiling. 

JACK  
Give him a mo Sam. I reckon when  
he's fully awake he'll be dead set  
cranky with me.

Just then Dean takes another breath as if waking from a  
trance. 

DEAN  
Sammi?

SAM  
I'm here Dean.

Dean shuffles up the bed into more of a sitting position and  
sees Jack at the end of the bed. His expression becomes  
thunderous, he clenches his fists pulling on the day cover as  
he tries to hold in his rage. 

DEAN  
Get her out Sam.

Sam tries to explain.

SAM  
Dean it's not like that. She..

Jack stops him as she slowly stands. Boomer moves from the  
side of the bed to stand next to her and it is then that Dean  
sees the dog. 

JACK  
Sambo. No worries.

In silence and in pain and accompanied by Boomer Jack leaves  
the room.

Dean glares at Sam.

DEAN  
What are we now. Pet rescue. How  
many damn hell hounds does she  
have?

SAM  
That was Boomer. Dean, Jack just  
brought you back to life.

Dean swings his legs over the side of the bed.

DEAN  
She tortured me! Then killed me!

He runs his hand over the place where the Mark of Cain had  
been then looks at Sam. 

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Abaddon?

SAM  
Dead.

DEAN  
And Crowley? 

Sam Shakes his head. 

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Son of a bitch!

SAM  
Dean, she made a deal and unlike  
Crowley Jack keeps her promises.  
She let him live. Though after what  
she did, what I saw.

Dean scowls at his brother.

DEAN  
So Jack stole the Mark from me. The  
First Blade from Crowley and killed  
Abaddon?

Sam nods his head several ties.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
So where's the damn Blade now?

SAM  
Dean you need to know a few things.

Dean goes to interrupt but Sam quickly continues.

SAM (CONT'D)  
I'll tell you everything I promise  
but Dean can't you feel it?

Again Dean scowls.

DEAN  
Feel What?

SAM  
Inside. Dean I haven't felt this  
good in a a long time. I don't have  
that heavy darkness squeezing at my  
soul anymore. Jack pulled it all  
out. All the evil that we ever  
consumed over the years. She took  
it from us. Can't you feel that  
it's gone? 

Dean scowls and stands, shucking his body, checking to make  
sure that everything worked. 

SAM (CONT'D)  
After the beating she gave you Dean  
you should be black and blue from  
head to toe.

DEAN  
(agitated)  
I was dead.

SAM  
(frustrated)  
Yes and you've been dead before.  
Tell me this wasn't  
different?(Pause)Dean?

DEAN  
Okay, okay so it was different. But  
she still killed me. 

INT. BATHROOM-MUCH LATER  
NIGHT 2  
DEAN / JACK 

Again Jack is in the bathroom, throwing up, head over the  
sink but this time the fluid is a brilliant silver/white.

The same way that Sam had done, Dean pushes the door open.

Jack stands and looks at his reflection through the mirror  
not turning around when he speaks. 

DEAN  
Sam told me everything.

JACK  
Not bloody likely. He was taking a  
kip in the corner for most of it. 

Dean clenches his jaw.

DEAN  
He told me.. What you did. I owe  
you an apology.

Jack shakes her head, turning to face him.

JACK  
No you don't. Believe me if there  
was..

Dean stops her and moves into the bathroom, putting his hands  
on her shoulders.

DEAN  
Sam reminded me of things I've  
done, have had to do. If anyone  
should have understood I should.

Jack smiles looking into Deans eyes but he frowns.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
(concerned)  
You're shivering. Jack what the  
hell?

JACK  
More like Heaven.

Jack moves a little closer to Dean.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Kiss me.

Dean stares at her for a moment then leans in and kisses her.

His body shudders just a little as he feels something. He  
pulls her closer and they continue to kiss. 

Jack pulls back and smiles sweetly at him.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Help me back upstairs.

INT. MAIN ROOM. MEN OF LETTERS HQ. A FEW MINUTES LATER  
NIGHT 2  
CASS / DEAN / JACK / SAM / /BOOMER

Sam is playing fetch with Boomer until they see Dean helping  
Jack into the room. Both Sam and Boomer rush to them.

Dean helps Jack into a chair as Sam looks on.

SAM  
She's getting worse. 

As Jack looks at the two men her eyes flash from blue to  
white and back to blue as they begin to bleed again. As well  
as her nose.

JACK  
I'm Cactus. I need to release the  
pressure.

SAM  
Then do what you did with Dean to  
me.

Jack shakes her head.

JACK  
No that was like dropping a grain  
of sand in the Sahara. I need a  
bloody big empty vessel.

She looks pleadingly at the men.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I need Wings.

Dean is a little confused.

DEAN  
What the hell do you need wings for  
you can't figg'in fly.

SAM  
No Dean she means Castiel.

Jack clicks her fingers and Boomer stands at attention as she  
speaks to the dog with affections.

JACK  
Fetch the Wing Man Boomer. Fetch.

The dog barks once and disappears.

Jack coughs putting her hand over her mouth. When she takes  
it away in her palm instead of blood is the silver/white  
fluid. 

DEAN  
Can't we help? Drain you. You know  
like a blood transfusion except  
with no-one at the other end. 

Jack smiles sadly as Sam hands her a handkerchief to wipe her  
mouth and hand.

JACK  
Sorry. Has to go somewhere.

Dean is just about to say something when Cass appears being  
dragged by the coat by Boomer. 

Cass is talking to the dog not realising they have arrived at  
their destination.

CASS  
Nice big dog. Just tell me where we  
are going. 

DEAN  
Cass.

Cass looks up from the dog.

CASS  
Sam. Dean.

SAM  
Cass. Jack needs your help.

Cass looks over to where she is sitting and slowly walks over  
then crouches down beside her.

CASS  
You are responsible for the return  
of the fallen children. The return  
of souls?

Jack nods.

CASS (CONT'D)  
Thank You.(sighs)What is it that I  
can do for you?

JACK  
Wings. I know your grace is almost  
gone.

Sam and Dean look at each other astounded.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I need you to take some of what I  
have inside.

Cass shakes his head and stands. Jack with a little effort  
mirrors his moves.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Wings. Castiel.. Please allow me to  
give you this gift. If I don't I  
will not make it to the end. Please  
Castiel. You are not taking grace.  
I am giving it willingly. Please.

Jack coughs, once more putting her hands over her mouth. She  
shows it to Cass as her eyes and nose start to bleed again.

DEAN  
Cass. Can you do what she wants?

CASS  
Yes But.

SAM  
Then do it. She's dying Cass.

Jack smiles at the two men.

JACK  
Fellas. Wings has to be willing not  
bullied. I understand Wings. No  
worries.

There is silence as Cass looks from Sam and Dean to Jack as  
she is just about to sit back down.

CASS  
All right Jack.

Jack steps closer to Cass.

JACK  
Thank you Castiel.

CASS  
Call me Wings. I like that.

Jack lets out a little laugh.

DEAN  
So how does this work?

Cass stands perfectly still and Boomer sits down next to  
Jack.

Jack leans in and places her hands on Cass' shoulders and  
begins to kiss him.

Sam and Dean give each other a surprised look. 

After a few moments Cass puts his arms around Jack's waist  
and pulls her closer.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
You feel like you are watching a  
porn movie?

Just as Sam is about to reprimand Dean when the ground begins  
to shake. Boomer dives under the table.

The markings on the walls begin to shine and pulse brilliant  
white and then with an almighty roar and clap of thunder the  
whole room is consumed by a brilliant light.

As a wind roars around the room both men have to shield their  
eyes unable to see anything. They shout at each other.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Sam. Sammi!

SAM  
Dean!

In an instant everything stops. Silence and peace replace  
blinding light and chaos. When they look Cass is standing but  
Jack is not.

They can only see her legs as Boomer is stood over her,  
licking her face.

They both rush to her side surprised at what they see. 

Jack's hair has gone a brilliant white, almost the same  
colour as Boomer's fur.

Sam and Dean kneel next to her.

SAM (CONT'D)  
She's breathing.

Dean rolls up her shirt sleeve to reveal the Mark of Cain. It  
was still there but it is a brilliant white. Next he pulls up  
the front of her shirt to reveal the Blade. It is white.

Dean looks over his shoulder to Cass.

DEAN  
Cass!

Cass has not moved.

CASS  
Oh My.

Dean shakes his head as he goes back to worrying about Jack.

DEAN  
Great. A wigged out angel.

Jack groans. The men wait and she opens her eyes, they are  
all white and they stay that way.

SAM  
Jack. Can you see me?

Jack nods.

JACK  
Sure but I feel like I got hit by a  
road train doing warp speed.

She makes a move to stand and the two men help her to her  
feet. She speaks to Cass without looking at him. 

JACK (CONT'D)  
How ya do'in Wings?

CASS  
Oh My.

DEAN  
He going to be okay?

JACK  
Ridgy ridge. It’s just been a while  
since he had so much grace.

SAM  
And you Jack. You okay now?

JACK  
Well at least now I won't explode  
like a cane toad run over by a Ute.

Both men look dumbfounded. Jack sighs.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Dinki di. Sweet as.

SAM  
But your hair, your eyes?

Jack touches her eyes.

JACK  
They bleeding again?

Both men shake their heads and Dean leans over and touches  
her hair, pulling a few strands in front of her face so she  
can see it.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Struth. That's whiter than a snakes  
belly.

Jack pushes up her sleeve to see the change in the Mark.  
Instead of pulling up her shirt she pulls it off revealing  
her singlet which she pulls up.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Well bugger me.

As she pulls her singlet back down she looks over to Cass.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Wings.. Wings. You grouse?

CASS  
Oh My.

Cass turns his head to look at Jack and smiles.

CASS (CONT'D)  
Could I have another kiss?

Sam and Dean shout his name together

SAM/DEAN  
Cass!!

Jack walks over to Cass with a twinkle in her eyes and Boomer  
follows.

JACK  
Don't see why not.

She gets hold of his coat collar and pulls him close to her.  
Again both men shout together and Boomer dives back under the  
table.

SAM/DEAN  
Don't!!

Nothing happens except that they watch Jack give Cass a very  
long kiss.

Just as the men are starting to feel uncomfortable Jack  
release Cass and straightens his collar.

JACK  
Better?

Cass has a goofy look on his face and can only muster a short  
reply.

CASS  
Uh Huh.

Dean is a little shocked.

DEAN  
Cass. You Okay?

Cass gives the men a wonderful full faced smile, waves and  
disappears. Boomer barks.

Jack starts to walk towards the bedrooms. 

JACK  
Looks like this trip is over. Time  
to hit the frog and toad.

SAM  
(rushed)  
Jack. You mean leave right? You can  
stay.

Jack looks at Dean.

JACK  
For the smart one sometimes your  
brother is as slow as a wet  
weekend, You gonna explain?

Dean looks down right mournful.

DEAN  
Sam. The prophecy. At the right  
hand of God.

Jack walks back over to Sam and takes both of his hands while  
she looks steadily into his eyes and as gently as possible  
delivers her news.

JACK  
I'm dying.

Sam shakes his head.

SAM  
No. You were then you did that  
thing with Cass. Now you're okay.

JACK  
Sorry Sam it just bought me a  
little time.

DEAN  
Sam.

SAM  
No Dean. There has to be something  
we can do.

Jack pulls Sam closer and whispers in his ear.

JACK  
Look after each other.

She kisses him on the cheek and looks back at Dean.

JACK (CONT'D)  
You are both so much stronger than  
you realise.

She smiles cheekily. Looking at Dean and walking closer to  
him. She stops in front of him with no room between them and  
without another word she kisses him.

Dean folds his arms around her waist returning the kiss.

Sam fidgets uncomfortably and looks to Boomer.

Jack pulls back and smiles at Dean before speaking.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I really do love you Dean  
Winchester. Suppose I could stay  
for brekkie before I shoot through.

Silence fills the room as the two men watch her leave.

SAM  
Did she just say.?

DEAN  
Yup.. She's staying for breakfast.

SAM  
I mean.

DEAN  
I know what you mean.

ACT 4

INT. DEAN'S BEDROOM.  
DAWN DAY 3  
DEAN

Dean is sleeping peacefully. The clock on the bedside table  
announces that it is 3.05 AM

INT. SAM'S BEDROOM. SAME TIME  
DAWN DAY 3  
SAM

Sam is sleeping peacefully.

INT. JACK'S BEDROOM. SAME TIME  
DAWN DAY 3  
JACK/BOOMER

Jack is sitting on the edge of her bed. Head hung down. She  
is rocking back and forth.

The Mark of Cain pulses on her arm. 

She lifts up her singlet and the First Blade is doing the  
same. 

As they pulse they take on more and more solid form, rising  
from her skin, looking more like real objects than markings.

Jack lets out a shout and falls back onto the bed, curling  
up, shaking with the pain.

Boomer barks several times than disappears.

INT. SAM'S BEDROOM.  
DAWN DAY 3  
SAM/BOOMER

Boomer appears at the head of the bed and barks loudly  
scaring Sam awake. As soon as Sam makes eye contact with the  
dog it disappears.

INT. DEAN'S BEDROOM.  
DAWN DAY 3  
DEAN/BOOMER

Boomer does the same thing to Dean then waits for Dean to get  
up. As soon as Dean opens his door Boomer bounds down the  
hall.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE BEDROOMS.  
DAWN DAY 3  
DEAN /SAM/BOOMER

Dean meets Sam. They are both carrying large knives.

DEAN  
This can't be good.

INT. JACK'S BEDROOM  
DAWN Day 3  
CASS / DEAN / JACK / SAM /BOOMER

They both enter Jack's room to find her cradled in Cass' arms  
as he sits on the bed.

Jack is shivering.

Cass looks at the two men mournfully.

CASS  
I thought she had more time.

Sam and Dean kneel at the same side of the bed. Dean moves  
some hair away from her face and she opens her eyes.

JACK  
Bugger. I didn't want you to see. I  
knew I should have shot through.

Sam strokes her arm gently.

SAM  
No Jack you need to be with family.  
You called Cass that's good.

Cass shakes his head.

CASS  
No she did not. Boomer tore my coat  
getting me here. 

DEAN  
Jack you're a stubborn...

JACK  
Sheila.

DEAN  
Yeah, Sheila. Aussie born and breed  
but you are not alone.

Jack tries to smile but closes her eyes and starts to rock in  
Cass' arms.

JACK  
It bloody hurts Wings. Every time  
it bloody hurts. How many Wings.  
How many?

Sam and Dean look at Cass confused as Jack groans in pain.

DEAN  
What'd she mean?

Cass lifts up a pillow by his side to reveal a very solid  
Mark of Cain and the First Blade as well as many solid  
markings.

CASS  
They are coming off her body. It's  
like her body is purging itself  
before..

SAM  
Jesus Cass, she has those markings  
all over.

CASS  
I know.

Jack groans louder and claws at her back. Cass takes her hand  
in his own.

CASS (CONT'D)  
Let me.

He pulls back the sheet and catches another making as it  
falls off her back.

They all look at how many markings are left.

DEAN  
Son of a bitch. There's so many  
left.. Switch.

Cass looks to Dean confused as Dean gets to his feet.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Trade places Cass.

The men switch places and Dean cradles Jack as he runs his  
hand through her hair.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
I got you.

Jack does not see his tears but Sam and Cass do.

INT. JACK'S BEDROOM. LATER.  
DAY 3  
CASS / DEAN / JACK / SAM / /BOOMER

Dean is still holding Jack. They are both sleeping.

Sam is sleeping in a chair in a corner of the room.

Cass is sitting in another chair stroking the top of Boomers  
head.

There is a large pile of solid markings discarded on the  
floor.

Jack's back is bare except for the last marking which starts  
to pulse and grow. Jack groans. Dean wakes and tightens his  
grip on her.

Sam, Cass and Boomer sit alert.

DEAN  
I got you Jack. I got you. It's  
okay.

Dean closes his eyes and holds his head back unable to bare  
it as Jack cries out in pain but he never lets her go.

Sam and Cass watch on helpless.

As the last making falls off her body Dean catches it and  
throws it onto the floor with the others.

Jack stops groaning and rocking. All is silent. Dean washes  
his hand over her cheek and Jack takes hold of it.

JACK  
I do love you Deano, ridgy didge.

Her hand drops from Dean's, she is dead.

Boomer whimpers.

No one moves for a moment then Dean starts to bang his head  
on the wall harder and harder. Sam shouts at him.

SAM  
Dean....Dean!

Cass gets his attention.

CASS  
Deano.

Dean stops his head banging and looks at Cass who is pointing  
to the pile of markings on the floor. Without fanfare they  
simply vanish.

Boomer barks and Cass looks back at Dean.

CASS (CONT'D)  
You have to let her go.

Dean hugs Jack hard.. Kisses her on the top of the head then  
moves from under her and places her on the bed. He lingers as  
he kisses her on the lips. Then stands. 

Boomer walks over and places his large head on her stomach.

In silence an opaque aura surrounds Jack and Boomer. They  
both disappear. The bed is empty.

EPILOGUE

EXT. NIGHT. BACK ROAD. A FEW WEEKS LATER  
DEAN / JACK / SAM /BOOMER

Sam and Dean are perched on the bonnet (hood) of his car  
drinking beer and looking up into the night sky. Watching  
balls of light ascend into the heavens.

SAM  
Not so many tonight.

DEAN  
Maybe most of.. What did Jack call  
them?

SAM  
Tin lids. The kids.

DEAN  
Yeah. Maybe most are already home  
just a few stragglers.

Sam and Dean both almost jump out of their own skin when a  
dog appears behind them on the bonnet (hood) of the car and barks  
loudly.

Dean automatically pulls out his gun but Sam puts his hand on  
Dean's arm to stop him from firing.

SAM  
Don't Dean. It's Boomer.

Dean takes a closer look as the dog.

DEAN  
Boomer?

At the sound of his name the dog bounds off the hood almost  
knocking Dean off his feet in his excitement.

SAM  
How'd you get here Boomer?

Both men turn hearing a female voice.

JACK  
With me.

Jack is dressed like she always is except everything is a  
silver /white. Both men are speechless. Jack smiles and looks  
up at the skies.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Like you said. A few stragglers.

Jack steps a little closer and Boomer joins her. She touches  
Dean on the chest over his heart.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I'm so sorry Dean. I hurt you, your  
heart. I never meant to do that.

Dean just sighs as he looks into her eyes.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I keep my promises Dean Winchester.  
But I won’t be able to keep this one  
for a while. When the time comes  
you will have a place at my side.

She looks at Sam.

JACK (CONT'D)  
You too Sambo.

She steps even closer and kisses Dean for a long time. When  
she steps back she places her forehead on his.

JACK (CONT'D)  
Love you Deano. I always will.

Stepping back she changes her attitude trying to lighten the  
mood.

JACK (CONT'D)  
You know what they gave this crazy  
Aussie sheila?

Jack holds her arms out to her sides and laughs as a set of  
wings appears behind her. She rises into the air.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I got wings. Bloody Rippa!

Both men watch her rise higher and higher, smiling at her  
gleeful laugh.

From above she shouts to them.

JACK (CONT'D)  
I love you Dean Winchester. You too  
Sam. Cooooo EEEEE.

Boomer barks and vanishes.

Both men are still looking up into the night sky.

DEAN  
Did she say?

SAM  
Yup.  
THE END


End file.
